Blue Jay Way
by MasterBakatare-san
Summary: To the Beatles song 'Blue Jay Way' SessKag Their marraige is falling apart... he is cheating on her, she does nothing, but soon it becomes too much. Oneshot


MasterBakatare-san  
GeeksRULE **(but here no longer D8)**  
July 4, 2008 **(Edited January 16, 2009)  
**In the town where I was born

MB: okaysie, folkies! I apologize for the long wait for EVERYTHING!!! We just got back from our trippie!

GR: I truly missed our home.

MB: Ohh… my beautiful bed…

Disclaimer: We do not own anything from Inuyasha

'_Thoughts'_  
_Song_

Blue Jay Way

Dark sapphire lit up the room as cool golden began to fade away.

_There's a fog upon LA_

"Sesshomaru?"

The golden stopped its movement, dulling in brightness. "I'm going to the office… I have… _work_ to finish."

Brilliant blue soon faded, "Oh."

_And my friends have lost their way_

"Go back to bed."

They young woman blinked, "How long tonight?"

He looked away, "I do not know."

_We'll be over soon they said  
_

"I… suppose I shall retire then for this evening… alone… _again_…"

His cold stare fell on her, "Indeed, you should."

Her eyes shot to the floor, downcast in pain.

_Now they've lost themselves instead._

"Sesshomaru-WAIT!"

The majestic demon turned to look at the young woman he had taken as his wife.

_Please _"Please" _Don't _"don't" _Be _"be" _Long _"long"

_Please _"Please don't you be very long…"

_Please _"Please don't be long…"

"For I may be asleep…"

The great inu akurei nodded his head. "Good night."

The door slipped shut.

She was alone.

_Now it only goes to show_

Kagome looked down at her hands. "Why am I not good enough?"

Crystalline tears fell upon the smooth sheets of her bed.

_Her_ bed.

_Their_ bed no longer.

_and I told them where to go_

Sesshomaru sighed regretfully as he turned on his car, driving not in the direction of his office, but in the direction of the nearest motel.

He didn't want to hurt her, but if he didn't do this, she would be put in danger, and he couldn't let that happen. She was too invaluable to him; he couldn't lose her to the cruelty of the business world.

_ask a policeman on the street_

Kagome sat in her bed for hours on end every night wondering what she did.

Another tear slipped down her cheek, but she didn't feel it at all.

She could never get a divorce…

It would simply hurt too much.

'_But…'_

'_On the other hand…_'

_there's so many there to meet._

Sesshomaru's eyes closed as a sharp pang zinged through his chest.

Taking a deep breath, he stepped into the room.

"Hey baby… I missed you since last time…"

He froze, his perfect wife's words caressing his mind.

_"Please… don't… be… long…"_

A sudden depression enveloped Kagome as she looked down at the picture of her and Sesshomaru at their wedding.

"What happened to us?"

_"Please don't you be very long…"_

Sesshomaru felt terrible.

As he lay in the lumpy old motel mattress, worn and overused, is chest ached something terrible.

Closing his eyes, he could hear her echoing voice, calling to him.

Begging him to come home.

_"Please don't be long…"_

For almost a year, almost a full twelve months… He had been having multiple affairs.

Some were with common whores… others… others were leaked into the press…

The newspapers and magazines that her indifferent husband seemed to live for.

For almost 365 days she put up with his distant façade and fake love for her… as his whole heart was being given to others… as he slowly let go of her and jumped into many other's beds, causing her to pine away for him every night, her heart being split in two.

And it was going to end.

_"For I may be asleep…"_

His eyes drifted close, the picture of his wonderful wife glued to the inside of his eyelids, playing over and over her cheerful squeals and playful banter with her brother and his brother.

And he knew what he was going to do when he got back home.

He was going to make up for all of this foolishness that he had started… he was going to re-court her and show her that he could be whoever she wanted him to be. And then?

'_Then…' _

'_I will take her as my life mate.'_

_Now it's past my bed I know_

Kagome was running around frantically, her foggy mind not registering that it was nearly one in the morning.

But she couldn't find them! Where _were_ they?

She knew it was in her dresser _somewhere_…

'_Bingo…'_

_and I'd really like to go_

The akurei lord smiled for the first time in nearly a year at the thought of what was to happen.

He was on his way home… his _real_ home…

Home…to _her_…

_soon will be the breath of day_

She finally found them! She quickly filled them out just as the sun was beginning to rise.

'_Divorce papers_…'

She took in a deep breath, smiling for the first time since… His affairs started…

She was _free_!

_sitting here in Blue Jay Way._

His heart raced in anticipation. Gripping the steering wheel, he went over it in his head again and again.

'_I will tell her of my sins, and I shall tell her it was so she wouldn't be my 'weakness…' And then I'll tell her that none of it matters anymore and I just want…'_

Her…

_"Please… don't… be… long…"_

She remembered what she had said, but she didn't care if he came home at all as she lifted her luggage into the taxi she had called to take her away.

She was going to start a new life… no matter _how_ _much_ her heart hurt.

They were just feelings… most of which she had come to distrust anyway…

She would get over it.

_"Please don't you be very long…_"

Her words echoed through his mind, building his excitement even more.

He was going _home_…

For good.

For better…

Or for worse…

_"please… don't… be… long…"_

She let the car lull her to sleep, the gentle way it followed the bumps and dips in the road like her own personal lullaby

She was going somewhere…

She didn't know _where_…

But _anywhere _was better than here.

_"for I may be asleep…"_

His heart swelled with joy and pride as he drove into _their_ parking lot…

The parking lot to _their_ house…

_"Please… don't… be… long…"_

She was long gone. Back to her old home at her family's shrine.

But he wouldn't know until it was too late.

Too late for _them_…

Too late for _love_…

But…

She didn't care anymore.

_"please don't you be very long…"_

"Kagome…"

His smooth tenor rang through _their_ house…

"Kagome?"

_"please don't be long…"_

"Haha-ue?"

Her soft voice traveled across the spacey area of their shrine grounds.

"Souta-otouto?"

"Ojii-chan?"  
_  
"Please don't be long…"_

"Kagooomeee…"

Sesshomaru growled, frustrated with his lack of results.

He looked down at his watch _6:30 a.m._ She was usually up by then…

"Kagome?"

_"please don't you be very long…"_

"Kagome!"

She felt warm arms embrace her, "Dear kami! Ane-ue! You scared me! You didn't call…"

She gave a pointed look at her suitcases.

"Oh… no…"

_"please don't be long…_"

"Ka-go-me…" Sesshomaru's growls grew deeper, his anger and fear rising another few notches.

If she went to work early, she would have written him a note and left it in the kitchen…

But maybe she forgot and left it in their bedroom…

He nearly sprinted to the room, his hopes flying again.

_"Please don't be long…"  
_

"No… no, no… What did he _do!!"_

Kagome put her hands on her brother's shoulders, "Hush, Souta. It's okay."

"I am going to freaking _kill him!!_"

The tone of his voice made her flinch, and in that second, the weight of her decision hit her.

And suddenly, she felt inadequate…

"Souta! _It was my fault!_"

"What?"

_"please don't you be very long"_

A crisp white packet lay on their crisp, untouched bed.

"What is…"

His eyes grazed over the document, and his hand began to tremble.

"No…"

_"please don't be long…"_

Tears cascaded down her face, her feelings finally surfacing after a year.

"_I wasn't good enough! I wasn't good enough!_"

She fell to her knees.

Beginning to wail, she wrapped her arms around herself, tears streaming down her face.

"No, no… Shh… There, there, Kagome…" Souta kneeled in front of her and held her face to his shoulder as he tried to comfort his beloved sister.

_Don't be long… don't be long… don't be long…_

His heart broke.

"No…"  
_  
Don't be long… don't be long…_

He fell to his knees

"No…"

_don't be long…_

A tear slipped past his eye.

_"No…_"

_Ijou-desu_

MB: Mmrph… Soooooo tiiiired…

(GeeksRULE went to sleep already leaving me with _this_, un-edited… but whatever…)

**MB: Finally Edited and rearranged…**

MB: Night Night…

**MB: I promise, I'm working on both the sequal, your VERY late Christmas present, New Years present, Shattering Barrier, AND Sunday, Bloody Sunday.**

**MB: Those are my main focuses at the current moment…**


End file.
